What if Professor Xavier Had ADHD?
by Calico Mogget
Summary: What could actually happen if Professor Xavier had ADHD? A short, funny fic made up on a whim with the help of friends in gym class.


**What If Professor Xavier had ADHD?**

_                        By MerlinGirl_

**A/N:**  This short little fic is the product of the imaginations of my friends Kat and Katie, and I must give credit where credit is due.  Also, much thanks to Kat who kindly and patiently told me what happened in the X2 movie and added all the juicy details.

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of the characters I use in my stories, but my friends Kat and Katie own the storyline (What?!  You want to fight about it?).  Oh, yeah, I don't own "The Lion King" or the Disney Channel or the two Disney movies mentioned, either!

**Subject:**  What would/could happen if Professor Xavier had ADHD (you know, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder)?

 **Another A/N:**  This is in response to a review I received.  No, I am not trying to make fun of ADHD.  My cousin and one of my best friends both have either ADD or ADHD, and I have seen the effects of both.  My cousin would become so hyper that she would be violent and scare me badly, and she could never settle down in school.  My friend didn't know that she ADD until this year because the doctors told her she just had a learning disability.  She was forced to be kept behind a year in school, and her grades and reading ability suffered.  Also, in order to treat the ADD, she may have to take a drug that treats the ADD, but also dries up creativity.  My friend is a major artist, and this would be a horrible blow to her.  No, I am not insensitive.  I just wrote out a story made up by my friends while we were bored.  I am sorry that some people have problems with that.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

     **_Setting_:  During the X2 movie, when Stryker wants Professor Xavier to locate all mutants with Cerebro so Stryker can destroy them.  Just remember this is all in theory, and I haven't actually seen the movie.  All I have to work off of is the information I got off my friend Kat.**

Shiny, metallic walls slid by as Professor Xavier moved down the hall in his wheelchair.  The light that reflected off the walls also reflected off Xavier's bald, shiny head.  The light reflecting from the walls to Xavier's head then reflected backwards into Jean Grey's eyes.  She winced.  Jean was accompanying the professor.  _He always needs someone watching him, doesn't he?  _

The reason one of the X-Men team always had to have someone watching him was because of the professor's ADHD problem.  Often, his mind would get off track at the least convenient moment, and he'd go off doing something else.  Like when Stryker attacked the school, and Xavier was supposed to be defending it.  Well, his mind wandered, and he went to feed the fish in the fish tank in his office.  Yes, that's right, in the middle of a battle.  

            Now, Stryker wanted Xavier to use Cerebro to kill all the mutants on the earth.  Stryker had control of Xavier just like he had control of his son.  Stryker had said to start with North America, since their continent was the one that would give the most trouble.  Jean silently sighed as she thought, _It's so frustrating that we can do nothing to stop Stryker from making Xavier begin killing mutants.  It's too bad that Stryker now controls Xavier.  It's too bad that Stryker's also holding Scott, Logan, Rogue and Storm hostage! she said as her anger mounted._

            Jean and Professor Xavier had finally come to the door that led into Cerebro.  The computer scanned Professor Xavier's eyes and the enormous, round metal doors slid open to admit him and Jean.  Xavier's wheelchair drove inside and Jean began to follow.  She suddenly stopped.  An idea suddenly came out of the blue, a way to get Stryker back.  No one had told Stryker that Xavier had ADHD.  Jean grinned, stepped back out from the Cerebro room and allowed the doors to close.

                        ****************************************************************************************

            Xavier was concentrating extremely hard to try and remember what Stryker had told him to do.  After all, Stryker was his master now, and he should try to do everything in his power to obey his master.  Xavier was too busy concentrating to notice that Jean was not there.  His wheelchair came to the end of the ramp and stopped.  He picked up the metal helmet and placed it on his head.  _Okay, take a deep breath and think about finding other mutants near here._

The massive metal walls of the room began to spin as Xavier concentrated.  He began to see black and white images floating about in a kind of thick mist.  He focused on one image, the image of a black mutant who was playing a drum set.  Xavier began to tap the rhythm the man played with his fingers.  _Clickety, clickety, clickety, clunk!  Clickety, clickety, clunk!  _His fingers drummed against the sides of his wheelchair again and again as he listened to the black mutant play.  Suddenly, the mutant stopped and Xavier reminded himself that he should be killing this guy.  But before he could, the image of the black mutant faded away.  _Dang it, he thought.  __I'll just have to look for somebody else._

Another image quickly came unbidden into Xavier's sight.  It was the image of a small girl mutant sitting in front of a TV set watching "The Lion King" on the Disney Channel.  _I loved "The Lion King", he thought.  Soon, he was watching the movie and singing along.  __I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, tweedle dee dee.  There they are a standing in the road, bum, bum, bum. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head! sang the professor as he gave a psychotic giggle.  _

"The Lion King" went off on the TV as a commercial came on.  Professor Xavier sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.  It had been so long since he had seen a good movie.  _Maybe I should go watch "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" or maybe "Sleeping Beauty" for old time sake.  Besides, I think all of those little men dancing around are so funny!  _Professor Xavier took the Cerebro helmet off his head and went to the Cerebro doors.  They slid open and he let himself out.  His stomach growled.  _Oh, dear, I'm hungry.  I'd better go to the kitchen to get something to eat.  Maybe that eclaire that Jean made is still in the fridge.  And Professor Charles Xavier drove his wheelchair down the metal hallway towards the kitchen._

Xavier ran into Stryker on his way to the kitchen.  "So, are all the mutants in North America dead yet?" Stryker said with an evil and sadistic grin.  "Darn!  I forgot about that.  Oh well, I hope that it wasn't too important.  I going to go finish off some eclaire and watch "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".  You want to come with me?  You know, I think that those dwarfs may have been mutants," said Xavier as he drove off down the hall.  Left in the dust by Xavier's wheelchair, Stryker simply stood in the hallway gaping after Xavier and beginning to boil with rage.  His face turned a lovely shade of red which quickly turned into an even nicer shade of purple.  His teeth gnashed and one of his hands strained to hold back the fist his other hand was making.  He began sweating with effort to control his anger.  _Must control fist of death!  **Must control fist of death!!!  **_

Stryker then fell over, had a heart attack and died. 

 So this story has a happy ending.  No one got killed (except the bad guy), and Professor Xavier got to eat his eclaire and watch "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs".  Ya know, I really do think those dwarfs where some kinds of mutants!

************************************************************************************************

A/N:  Oh, cursed art thou who doth not review!  The fury of the fan fiction goddess be upon you!


End file.
